


First shift

by yogini



Series: Wolf vignettes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: He rolls himself in the grass, rubbing leisurely back and forth on his back, before getting distracted by a butterfly fluttering past his nose and snapping after it, he paws at the fishes in the pond and nearly falls into the water, he sniffs a tree, tries to chase a squirrel who made the mistake of venturing into the yard and promptly falls ass over teakettle down a slope when he forgets to watch his step. After tumbling down to the bottom he actually lies still for a couple of moments and just as Christ starts to get up and check on him he’s suddenly back on all fours again, shaking himself vigorously, and Chris shakes his head as he races off again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

Chris is trying to go through the inventory for the store and figure out what he needs to stock up on but he can’t help being distracted by the yips, yaps, growls and thumps currently emanating from the backyard. Stiles has been at it hours, gallivanting around and exploring his new four-legged world after finally managing the full shift. Despite having gotten the bite from Peter over a year ago, none of them had believed that he’d actually be able to turn into a wolf. But after a vicious run-in with a wendigo that threatened Chris, not just one but two wolves had come trotting away from the fight victoriously, and Stiles had more or less stayed shifted ever since then. Peter is away, tying up any loose ends and ensuring that the body is never found, leaving Chris to look after Stiles and try to prevent any lupine disasters from happening. Mostly he watches, with an indulgent smile that he tries to hide, as Stiles makes an absolute fool of himself.

 

He rolls himself in the grass, rubbing leisurely back and forth on his back, before getting distracted by a butterfly fluttering past his nose and snapping after it, he paws at the fishes in the pond and nearly falls into the water, he sniffs a tree, tries to chase a squirrel who made the mistake of venturing into the yard and promptly falls ass over teakettle down a slope when he forgets to watch his step. After tumbling down to the bottom he actually lies still for a couple of moments and just as Christ starts to get up and check on him he’s suddenly back on all fours again, shaking himself vigorously, and Chris shakes his head as he races off again.

 

Every now and then when he’s tired himself out he pads over to Chris, draping himself over his lap for a quick nap and a cuddle before taking off again, using Chris’ crotch as a launching pad. The second time it happened Chris had tried to put a folded blanket on his lap to cushion the impact somewhat but Stiles had looked at it with such disdain and promptly pushed it aside with his nose that he didn’t bother trying again. He’s a gorgeous white wolf, a sharp contrast to Peter’s charcoal black fur, and his eyes shine with the same golden-honey colour as his human form as he noses around and explores everything in sight.

 

The floorboards creak behind him and Peter steps out from the house, freshly showered and hair still a bit damp, taking in the scene in front of him.

“How long has he been at it?”

“Hours” Chris answers, the smile playing on his lips belying the wryness of his voice. “Since you left basically.” He looks away from Stiles and realizes that Peter is clearly unable to do the same.

“I should check on him” he says. “To make sure he’s ok.” Chris rolls his eyes and doesn’t point out the fact that he’s managed to do so just fine during Peter’s absence.

“Go on. It’s not like you’ll be able to focus on dinner anyway.” Before he’s even finished the sentence Peter’s clothes are strewn across the floor and the big black wolf gracefully jumps from the patio to the grass.  

 

Stiles’ ears immediately perk up and he zeroes in on Peter, his whole body quivering with anticipation. And then they’re off, sometimes Peter chasing Stiles and sometimes Stiles chasing Peter, until both of them flop down on the grass panting with their tongues lolling out of their mouths. Peter seems content to relax in the shade but Stiles appears to have other ideas and as soon as he gets his breath back there is a gleam in his eye and he jumps at Peter. Surprised at first, the larger wolf ends up on the bottom and Chris snorts as Peter is momentarily pinned beneath Stiles’ smaller body. Stiles howls triumphantly but only a moment later he’s thrown off and rolls a couple of times, just to get up and charge again. However, Peter’s prepared now and Stiles is a pup compared to his years of experience. Every single one of his attempts are blocked and Peter growls threateningly when Stiles still refuses to submit and instead yaps defiantly as he makes yet another attempt to nip at Peter’s tail.

 

Soon he is well and truly pinned beneath Peter’s larger body and after much wriggling and squirming he lets out a defeated huff and relaxes against the ground, Peter’s jaws still around his neck. Peter rumbles approvingly and settles down carefully to groom him. He gently flicks his tongue over Stiles’ face and ears, down his neck and his back, and in a matter of minutes Stiles is boneless. Chris joins them on the lawn, stroking the soft fur, and after another couple of minutes Stiles is fast asleep, so deeply that Chris ends up carrying him inside.


End file.
